Heaven
by Trish-Ah
Summary: Abigail Potter is eleven and has been told stories everynight before bed to her father before he left when she was ten. Now it's been a year and she has been waiting to tell her father a story of her own. A fatherdaughter relationship with a side of HG.


**Heaven**

_Author's Note: I'd like to thank my beta, **Professor Scroll**, for looking over this fic and making corrections/suggestions to this stroy. I have created another story (also been looked after by the wonderful care of **Professor Scroll**) that is just like this, but has a different ending. I'd like for everyone to read this version first before the other one. That will be posted under as a different story._

_Disclaimer: These characters came from the wonderful mind of JK Rowling (except Abigail). So I thank her for not sueing (yet). Also, the song is called 'Heaven' by DJ Sammy so I do not own that, either. On other news, the idea came from a version of Heaven from the wonderful site so visit that for the full lyrics and listening of the song. Now, onwards ! -Tricia_

_- - -_

With beautiful auburn hair and emerald green eyes, Abigail Potter sat upon the windowsill, looking out into the midnight sky from her room. She was a small girl at the age of eleven, and would be starting her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and all her thoughts were on what happened this day, a year ago, when she was ten. Abigail bowed her head and looked at the framed picture in her hands. The man in the picture looked up at her with a wink and then a grin spread across his face. His emerald eyes sparked with joy, and his messy black hair moved with every face motion. Abigail managed to smile back before looking out into the midnight sky.

"It's been a year, Daddy. I miss you a lot." she spoke into the silence of the sky. Though her father's presence wasn't there, she knew somewhere he was listening. "Mummy says that you're safe now, safer than you were with us. She says you're up in heaven now. I like that idea. Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, and Mummy would always tell me stories about you're adventures at Hogwarts, you know. Just like how you always told me one. My favorite will always be the one in your third year, though. About Uncle Sirius." Abby exclaimed in awe. "I never get tired of hearing that story... You enjoyed telling it, like Mummy said. I always loved how your eyes lit up whenever you mentioned him."

- - -

**Oh, thinking about our younger years**

_Abigail jumped underneath the covers and looked at the door, waiting for her mother and father to tuck her in tonight. "Abby, are you in bed?" her father called from down the hall._

_ "Yes, Daddy!" She yelled back, excitement in her voice. Most kids loathed going to bed but not Abby. She enjoyed being kissed on the forehead by her parents and enjoyed the stories they told her. A minute later, Harry James Potter and his wife, Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter, walked into her room. Abigail sat up and stretched out her arms. Harry took her into his arms and held her tight._

_ "Have you been a good girl while I was gone, Abby?" Harry asked, putting her back in bed and lay down next to her. Abigail nodded as Harry pulled to covers over his daughter. He smiled at her and nodded._

_ "Good." He looked up at his wife, who sat on the edge of the bed, and patted the other side of Abigail. "Come on, honey, join us." Ginny shook her head._

_ "No way. I'll fall right off."_

_ "Please, Mummy?" Abigail asked, looking at her mother with a sad face. Ginny sighed and gave in as soon as she looked into her daughter's eyes._

_ "Did your father teach you that trick?" Ginny asked as she climbed into the small space next to Abigail. Abigail shook her head no, and looked at her father, who smiled innocently. Ginny tried to glare at him but failed miserably. She turned back to her daughter and smiled. "What story would you like for us to tell you today?"_

_ "The one about Uncle Sirius!" Abigail smiled brightly. Ginny sighed and Harry laughed._

_ "Again?" He asked. "You heard that last night."_

_ "But it's so wonderful to hear about it! Daddy, you were really brave." Harry blushed slightly and nodded._

_ "Okay, one about Uncle Sirius. Ginny, would you like to start?" Ginny shook her head no._

_ "I wasn't there, Harry, you tell it. I know you enjoy it." Ginny rolled on to her side and curved her arm around her daughter and brought her close. Abigail turned to her father earnestly. Harry smiled to himself, enjoying the beautiful image before him. 'When did I get so lucky to have these two?'_

_ "Okay, well it started out when I was thirteen. I was at Vernon's house, serving his family and sister dinner when she began to start talking about your grandpa James and grandma Lily..."_

_- - -_

"Oh, and tonight, Mummy made our favorite dinner and I ate it all up, even the carrots. I don't like them still." Abigail pulled a face of disgust and stuck out her tongue. "I wish you were there to get rid of them, like old times. When you were there, I never had to eat them all."

- - -

**There was only you and me**

**We were young and wild and free**

**Nothing can take you away from me**

_ "Here we go." Ginny said, setting a plate down in front of Abigail at dinner. Abigail pushed herself up to get a better look at her plate and sighed as she saw what it was. "Gross."_

_ "Now, Abby, don't say that about your mother's cooking. I know she isn't great or anything..." Harry said and dodged a flying napkin that came towards the end of the table. "But she did make it and it's my favorite."_

_ "Abby, I thought you liked chicken and rice?" Ginny asked, looking towards her daughter. She took Abigail's napkin and tucked it into Abigail's shirt._

_ "What's that orange stuff?" Abigail asked, making a face and pointing to the orange pieces in the rice._

_ "Carrots." Ginny said and looked at Harry. "Can I have my napkin back, please?"_

_ "Nope." Harry grinned at her and placed the napkin under his plate. "It's your fault, you threw it at me." Ginny sighed and stood up._

_ "You're impossible, you know that? Sometimes I wonder if I have two kids!"_

_ "Ah, but you love me anyway, my dear." Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed._

_ "And I keep wondering why." She smirked and went towards the kitchen. Once she was through the doors and out of sight, Harry leaned in towards Abigail._

_ "To be honest, I don't like the carrots, either."_

_ "Really?" Abigail asked in awe. "But... but you eat them!"_

_ "I have to," Harry sighed and leaned back into his chair, poking his rice around. "If I don't, your mother will kill me." Abigail giggled and Harry leaned in again. "I have an idea, though." He said with a smile that lit up his emerald eyes. "If you eat a five pieces, I'll eat the rest. Is that a deal?" Abigail nodded and Harry began to pull piece after piece of carrot, off of her plate and on to his with his fork, until there were only five pieces left. Just as Harry was taking off the last piece, he winked at Abigail. "Don't tell your mother. This will be our little secret."_

_ "Secret?" Ginny asked, walking back into the dining area, a new napkin in hand. She looked at Harry and then to Abigail, and then returned to Harry. "What secret?" She asked with suspicion._

_ "Oh, nothing dear." Harry said and winked at Abigail again. Ginny looked around at their dinners and then at hers with a questioning look before sitting down. Harry watched her as she picked up her fork and was about to take a bite of rice when she stopped and hesitated. Harry laughed._

_"Honestly, Gin, we didn't do anything to your food." Harry said. Ginny sighed and put her fork down._

_ "I don't trust you. At all." Ginny said and glared across the table at her husband. Harry rolled his eyes and picked up his plate._

_ "Fine, switch with me, then." Ginny did so but still hesitated before eating. Abigail ate her five pieces of carrots proudly and Harry ate his. Both of them were biting their bottoms lip to keep from laughing. Ginny at more than twice as many carrots, but Harry knew, she knew, and didn't mind. It was a secret between father and daughter._

_- - -_

"Oh! And today, Mummy took Michael and me swimming. You remember him, don't you?" Abigail asked, looking at the brightest star. Michael was Abigail's brother who had just turned five. "You should have seen Mummy try to teach him how to float. She thinks he might be too young to learn to do that yet. I think so, too. You didn't teach me how until I was seven." Abigail laughed out loud. "I was a pain to teach, wasn't I, Daddy?"

- - -

**We've been down that road before**

**But that's over now**

**You keep me coming back for more**

_"No!" Abigail screamed, running behind Ginny. "I don't want to!" Harry, who was in his swim trunks, had his arms out for his daughter to hug him. He dropped them, a look of distress in his eyes._

_ "Why not, Abby? I thought you liked to swim with me?" Abigail shook her head and wrapped her arms around her mother's legs. Ginny unbalanced, stumbled and caught herself, holding onto one year old Michael in her arms. Ginny sighed and looked at Harry with sadness in her eyes. She held out Michael for Harry to take. _

_ "He needs to be changed, can you do it, please?" Harry looked back at Abigail, who had her eyes closed shut, and then back at Ginny before taking Michael in his arms and up the stairs. "Abby..." Ginny pulled away from Abigail's grip and went down on her knees in front of her. She took Abigail's hands in hers and spoke softly. "Abigail, look at me." Hesitantly, Abigail opened her eyes to look at her mother. "What's wrong? Why wont you go with him?" _

_ "Because... he'll drown me!" Abigail yelled and hot tears began to fall from her eyes. Ginny looked at her daughter wide eyed and shook her head._

_ "He didn't do that yesterday when you two went to swim." Abigail nodded and inhaled._

_ "He... he did... did too!" She pulled her hands out of Ginny's and sat on the floor. She buried her face in her hands. "You... you weren't there so... so you wouldn't kn-know!" Ginny sighed and stood up. She bent over and picked up her daughter. Abigail held on tightly and cried harder as Ginny brought her to the couch in the living room. She sat down and pulled Abigail onto her lap. She held her there for a few minutes, until Abigail's tears abated._

_ "What happened yesterday, honey?" Ginny asked._

_ "He-he took away my floaties... and-and he said that-that it was time that I-that I learned how to swim without them!" Abigail exclaimed. "And then-and then when we went into the water, I couldn't swim... and-and I sank under the water and-and couldn't breathe for-for a second until-until Daddy pulled me out and brought me home."_

_ "Oh, honey," said Ginny, pulling her daughter close to her. "Daddy wouldn't do anything to hurt you, you know that. He loves you. You're his big girl, right?" Abigail smiled and nodded. "And if you're Daddy's big girl, you have to start acting more like one, such as learning how to swim and fly a broom."_

_ "I already know how to fly a broom!" Abigail exclaimed, her tears stopping. "You and Daddy taught me last year!" Ginny nodded._

_ "So it's time you learned how to swim without your floaties so you can really be Daddy's big girl." Abigail nodded and Ginny smiled. "Good. So why don't you go upstairs, and give your Daddy, a great big kiss. And tell him you love him, and that you're ready learn how to swim." Abigail smiled and nodded. She jumped off Ginny's lap and looked at her._

_ "Will you come with us? Please?" Abigail placed on her puppy dog eyes and Ginny nodded. _

_ "Sure, honey. We'll bring Michael with us."_

_ "Okay!" Abigail's smile broadened. "He can have my old floaties! I won't be needing them anymore!" Ginny nodded._

_ "Thanks, that's very nice of you, Abby. You go to Daddy now while I get ready." Abigail nodded and ran up the stairs. Harry settled Michael in his playpen, and looked towards the door where Abigail had just entered. She ran to him and hugged him tightly. Harry picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek._

_ "I'm sorry, Daddy. I want to be your big girl so I'll learn how to swim." Harry smiled and hugged her tightly._

_ "Good. I love you, Abby."_

_ "I love you too, Daddy."_

**Baby, you're all that I want**

**When you're lying here in my arms**

**I'm finding it hard to believe**

**We're in heaven**

**- - -**

"I start my first day tomorrow. I wish you could be there before I leave."

**Love is all that I need**

**And I found it there in your heart**

**It isn't too hard to see, we're in heaven**

"Mummy's picture is already packed in my trunk along with one of Michael's." Abigail said and held up the picture frame in her hand. "I won't be packing yours." She said and placed it in her lap. "I'll be carrying it with me all year. Mummy said it would be best if I packed it so I won't loose it, but I told her I wouldn't because you're the greatest Daddy."

**Oh, once in your life you find someone**

**Who will turn your world around**

**Pick you up when you're feeling down**

**Now, nothing can change what you mean to me**

**There's a lot that I could say, just hold me now**

**'Cause our love will light the way**

"But... you're picture won't be enough." Abigail whispered, a tear escaping her eye. She tore her gaze from the dark sky, and it locked with the eyes in the picture, which now blew a kiss at her. "I miss your kisses."

**Baby, you're all that I want**

**When you're lying here in my arms**

**I'm finding it hard to believe**

**We're in heaven**

"My stomach hurts just thinking about how you used to surprise me when you came home, and tickled me on my sides. Sometimes, they lasted forever. Remember that one time I had tears from laughing so hard?" Abigail asked, laughing a little. "I miss that, too."

**Love is all that I need**

**And I found it there in your heart**

**It isn't too hard to see, we're in heaven**

"I miss everything, Daddy." Abigail said, her eyes full of tears now. "And when Uncle Remus told Mummy and I that you disappeared after You-Know-Who was destroyed, I never gave hope of you coming back. But Daddy, it's been such a long time. A whole year... Mummy cries every night and I hate to listen to it. She thinks I can't hear, but I can, and it makes me cry. I know you wouldn't want us to, but it hurts so much that you're not here..." Abigail sighed and wiped her tears.

"Abby! Time to get ready for bed!" Ginny yelled from down the stairs. "You've got a busy day tomorrow!"

"Okay, Mum!" Abigail yelled back.

**I've been waiting for so long**

**Something to arise, love to come along**

**Now our dreams are coming true**

**Through the good times and the bad**

**I'll be standing there by you**

"I know you won't be coming back home," Abigail said, looking back up into the sky. "But I keep a light on at night, just in case you do... but maybe someday, I'll come and see you in heaven, okay? So... so make sure you're there waiting for me."

**Baby, you're all that I want**

**When you're lying here in my arms**

**I'm finding it hard to believe, we're in heaven**

**Love is all that I need**

**And I found it there in your arms**

**It isn't too hard to see we're in heaven**

"I-I love you Daddy, and I always will. Say hello to Uncle Sirius and grandma and grandpa for me, okay?" The star outside brightened and Abigail smiled. "Goodnight, Daddy." She blew a kiss out into the sky and closed her window. She set Harry's picture down on her nightstand and slipped under the covers of her bed. A minute later, Ginny walked in with Michael and he climbed into bed with Abigail. She smiled as she saw how much he looked like her dad already.

"What story do you guys want to hear?" Abigail started to say one about Uncle Sirius, but shook her head. She wanted to hear about her father and mother. Smiling, Abigail spoke.

"Tell me about the day Daddy and you first went out. I really like that one." Ginny smiled and nodded.

"Well, it was the Christmas holiday of your father's sixth year..."

Somewhere up in heaven, Harry was looking down at his family with a smile wider than ever.

**Oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**We're in heaven**

**_Finished_**

_Pst... see that little button below ? Click it and see what it does ! Review please I'd greatly appreciate it._


End file.
